Kissxsis Episode 14
by OreosInAParkedCar
Summary: Keita wants to ask his crush Miharu Mikuni out on a date but he knows his sister's Ako and Riko won't allow it so he comes up with a plan to get rid of them. (Sequel to Kissxsis Episode 13)


Keita sluggishly opened up his sleepy eyes. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. His eyes had bags under them and they stung only just enough to hurt but not enough to scream. He thought about trying to close them and get more sleep but he couldn't, today was an important day for the young boy.

Today was the day he was going to ask Miharu Mikuni out on a date, they had been on and off but today was the day he was going to stomp his foot down and ask her to go on a date with him. They had gone on a few dates in the past but it would always be ruined by his stepsisters Ako and Riko but not this time.

This time he had a plan, they weren't gonna ruin his chances with this girl. They were always so clingy and sometimes it was cute but it was beginning to get on Keita's nerves. He was a good kid at heart but everyone has their limit and he was beginning to reach his. Yesterday they tried to have sex with him 7 times and he rejected them every time and when they'd ask why he would always say "I'm saving my virginity for Miharu" and they'd always frown and say "We're

sorry" But then they would come back the next hour.

Keita turned his body to the right and looked at his alarm clock. "9:27, just 6 hours and I'll be on my date" The sharp haired boy began to smile at the thought of talking to her. Her short green hair flowing in the wind as they walked to the diner, the cute little blush she always did when he flirted with her and the way she made him feel when she said she loved him, she was a dream come true and his boner agreed.

Keita walked down the stairs of his 2 storied house before immediately falling down the stairs like a ragdoll, Grand Theft Auto character and broke his fucking neck on the wooden floor below.

He then got up and cracked his neck back in place. Ako was looking at her nails while cooking using the stove. The food in question was cut up into little pieces. Riko was sitting in the living room on her phone while eating burnt popcorn. Keita decided to go ask what Ako was cooking since it smelled very good.

"Hey Ako what are you cooking, it smells nice!" Ako looked up at him with a huge smile that made Keita's day just a little better. "Oh, I'm cooking a human corpse!" Keita stopped walking towards her as his smile disappeared, turning into a scared expression.

"What w-why" Keita looked past her and at the stove, there was a human head currently being cooked to a fine crisp. "I oh my god I think I'm gonna vomit," He said as he turned away from her while grasping his mouth with one hand. Ako tilted her head in confusion. "He said that we were both in an incestual relationship! He said he was gonna call the cops, Keita I had to kill him he was gonna split us apart!"

Keita's horrified expression then reverted back to a smile. "Oh okay, that makes sense." Keita swiftly turned around and started to walk in the direction of the living room to see what Riko was doing.

Riko was stretched out on the couch. One arm laid over the sofa and the other was holding her phone, her legs were both on the coffee table. Her thumb moved fast, scrolling down, moving her thumb up only to scroll down again.

Keita came up and sat right next to her on the couch. Riko noticed this and turned to his direction. "Hey, Keita how are you" He looked back at her with a cold look. "Fine" Riko was obviously confused since Keita never acted this way. "So what did you dream about, I bet it was about me huh" His expression didn't change at all. "what are you talking about."

She wasn't getting through to him so she resorted to being as blunt as humanly possible. "Fist me, bitch!" Keita's eye twitched a little followed by a small but noticeable mumble under his breath. "Sure Riko lets got-to my room huh." She couldn't hear him. "What did you say."

"I said sure let's go to my room"

"Speak up I can't hear you~"

Keita had enough, he grabbed her shirt at the speed of light and chucked her through the wall sending her straight up to his room. He jumped through the hole in the wall that was created and landed on the floor of his room as he looked at her.

Riko was convulsing all over his carpet floor, her mouth was foaming, saliva was dripping all over his nice ass carpet and the sight was ungodly. This made Keita very angry though, "Do you know how much money I spent on that carpet asshole! NOW I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR ASSHOLE!" Keita clutched his fist. "DETROIT SMASH" He sent his energy-charged fist right into Riko's ass causing her whole body to explode destroying his whole entire house for the second time.

Ako immediately looked at her surroundings confused as fuck because the house was basically gone except for her stove that was still cooking the human corpse. Keita realized the mistake he had just made. He had destroyed his carpet completely and would now have to spend 10 years of his life in Japan working at an illegal gun creating factory just to buy a new one.

"Keita what the fuck is wrong with you, you destroyed the fucking house, when our parents find out they are going to kick both of our asses." He turned towards Ako and teleported to her.

She tried to run but she was just too slow. He pulled his leg back and shot his limb into her ass sending her ass into orbit (No pun intended) Her body went flying through space only to crash into a satellite cutting off all wifi in Japan for many years to come.

Keita closed his eyes only to scream "I'M THE BEST FISTER THIS WORLD WILL EVER SEE."

Keita looked at the sunset. It was time for his date and he was hyped. His date went terribly Miharu pissed in his face so he killed her in the ass causing a black hole to erupt from her anus sucking all matter in the universe into its vortex.

To be concluded.


End file.
